Nightmares
by BronzeHairedMystery
Summary: Bella Smith lost her parents in a tragic accient when she was 11. She is now 15 and has been fostered by Charlie and Renee swan, what happens when she starts a new school in forks? and meets the other new kids? Normal Parings- EXB RXE AXJ. Please Review.
1. Nightmares

**Authors note:** This story is dedicated to one of my best friends who are also my beta

Ogey-Ogey-Ogey

**Disclaimer: **although I wish **I had the privilege of owning Edward Cullen**, SM owns all. (:

**Chapter 1 - Nightmares.**

**Bella POV**

Staring happily at the two people I loved most in the entire world, a goofy grin found its way to my lips. Seeing the undying love between my two parents was the only encouragement a person would need to believe that fairytales had some sense behind them, and not just silly stories about falling in love. We had spent the day at the local park, playing on the swings and feeding the ducks. Our journey home was a comfortable silence with the soft sounds of Clair de lude filling the car.

As the car my father was driving tried to slow down to a stop he looked loving into my mother's eyes and smiled, then his eyed found mine, seeing the look of terror and pure love in his eyes truly scared me.

I heard the screeching breaks as my father tried to stop the car making the hair on the back of my neck stand up, as if someone were scraping their nails down a blackboard, the train's horn trying to warn us to move out of the way and the agonising screams coming from in front of me. I saw the front of the car being hit out by a train, taking the most important people in my life with it.

Time seemed to stop for a while, and I could only see into the blackness staring me straight in the eyes. I heard people starting to panic and trying to talk to me, but I couldn't respond my body froze as the memory replayed in my mind. Realisation hitting me of what had just happened. I felt something around my waist and then picking me up, all I could do was scream for my mommy. I needed her hug, to calm me. Her scent to wash over me, and send me into a tranquil state. Although I knew she saw probably dead, all I could do was scream for her, hoping she would come to me.

I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes, letting out a small part of the pain I felt. Strange people kept asking questions, but I just couldn't get the courage to open my eyes and look at them and the wreckage that had caused my parents death. Those final memories of my parents loving gaze and happy smiles were what was holding me together at that moment.

When I could finally open my eyes and look away from the blackness that was attempting to consume my mind and body, I was met with two beautiful golden eyes and a mop of messy bronze hair.

The shock of once again seeing those spectacular features on his face filled with concern woke me from my nightmare. I had never heard his name or had another chance to see him after that moment.

I wiped my shakey hand over my sweaty forehead, and let out a small sigh that I had finally woken from my nightmare.

Every night for the past 4 years this nightmare had filled my mind, and once again terrified me. Reminding me I would never see my parents again, except for those last moments I relived every night watching their death.

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Please review.**

**(:**

**Love you guys.**


	2. Childrens Home

**Authors note: **I had a bit of difficulty coming up with this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway because I put 150% of effort into it.

This chapter is dedicated to Jenny because she convinced me to write this story in the first place. I love you. I'd also like to say a huge thanks to

Ogey-Ogey-Ogey for all the help with this story.

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **although I wish **I had the privilege of owning Edward Cullen**, SM owns all. (:

**Chapter 2 – Children's home.**

**Bella's POV.**

I thought back to the dream I had just had, remembering the golden eyes and hair from my dream, that haunt my mind every time I close my eyes. I let out a frustrated scream, flopping back onto the bed. After a couple of minutes I heard a door creek open and hurried footsteps down the corridor to my room. The footsteps came to a halt and there was a soft knock on the door.

"Isabella?" the familiar voice of Miss Reynolds, sounded worried

"M-m-mhhhh hmmm" Was all I could manage to whisper, I didn't think she could hear me through the sobs I was trying to keep inside, so I didn't wake the other kids up.

"are you okay?" what was she thinking I was never going to be okay, how could someone who watched the people they love most die and still be okay. That was all it took for the sobs to break through the invisible barrier I had built up.

Miss. Reynolds must have let herself into my room, as I felt a warm familiar arm wrap around me and pull me close to her. She whispered comforting word to me, just like every other morning after I had had the nightmare, which was every night since I had lost my parents. We were left sitting in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Would you like me to get Jacob in here?" Miss. Reynolds asked, slightly puling away to get a look at my face, she wiped away the tears that slipped from my grasp down my cheek. I couldn't answer her as my throat was painfully dry from all the shopping I had been doing, so I just nodded.

Miss. Reynolds let me go, eyeing me cautiously as she left my room to go get my best friend Jacob. Just as she left I took a quick look at the small pink clock on my bedside table, it was 6.30 am.

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the corridor to my room, I guessed they were Jakes so just stayed and waited for him to come to me. I have known Jacob for almost 6 years, I met him the first day I had moved into the children's home and we became friends instantly. Jacob was like a big brother to me for the first year I lived here, he always protected me from the other kids that would bully me.

Jacob was my best friend in the entire world. His dark tan skin stood out against my pasty white skin, He had Chocolate brown eyes much like my own, filled with pain and love. His long dark hair was normally pulled back into a neat ponytail on the nape of his neck. Jacob was also taller than most of the other boys in our 'home' and so he was also feared by most of them.

"Bells" Jacobs soft low voice asked. As he entered my room looking around, his eyes finally spotted me in a corner on the floor near the window.

"Y-y-yeah j-Jake?" My voice was still shaky and barely a whisper but I knew Jake had heard me because a familiar, reassuring smile spread across his face.

Jake knelt down beside me and pulled me into a comforting hug, just like every other morning when he came to comfort me after my nightmares.

God. I was 15 and still having nightmares.

I let out a frustrated groan and Jake just pulled away to give me a Questioning look. I felt a warm, familiar blush crawling up my neck to make an appearance over my flushed face. All I could do was burry my head back into jakes chest and let out a nervous laugh. After that I just closed my eyes and let my thoughts take over my empty mind and body. Pulling me away from reality and showing me all the fantasies I wanted as a little girl.

I had imagined growing up with two parents who loved me more than anything, just us being a happy family; falling in love and taking him to meet my parents; my wedding day with my dad by my side walking me down the aisle.

I must have been sat there for a while lost in my own thoughts and memories wrapped in jakes safe embrace, because after what felt like 10 minutes Miss. Reynolds called everyone for breakfast pulling me back into reality. I gave Jake one final squeeze before letting him up; once he was up he took my hand and quickly pulled me to his side.

I always felt safe when Jake was at my side, he was always there to co fort me after every nightmare id had over the past 6 years. I could no longer imagine my future without Jake, after I had moved into the children's home I devastated at my loss. Jake had helped piece me back together.

Me and Jake made our way down to the dinning area for breakfast, the usual burnt toast and warm orange juice. Everyone else was already digging into their breakfast when we entered. We just took our seats near the back of the room, on our own and ate quickly.

Breakfast was just as uneventful as every other morning, I got the occasional glance and some hurried whispers that I couldn't understand. Jake and I were joined by Peaches half way through our breakfast. Peaches has always been quiet and shy, the only people I had seen her talk to were myself and Jake. She has long, curly brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Hey peaches." Jake's friendly voice broke the silence at our table.

"Hi Jake." A small smile threatened peaches lips, but she fought it off. Peaches had a huge crush on Jake since the day she met him. But she didn't think Jake would want her because of her past and the small surprise that comes with her.

Peaches' had been put into the home a year ago, after her parents were arrested for child abuse and incest. She was now 14 and had a 4 month old daughter called Sky. Sky was the image of her mother, but was the opposite of quiet. The home had tried to get peaches fostered about 4 times, but no family wants to foster a 14 year old with a daughter.

After breakfast I made our way up to peaches and sky's room, to help get sky dressed and ready to go out. I dressed Sky in a cute, light blue t-shirt that had a picture of cookie monster on it, a pair of jeans that had butterflies on them, her blue and white trainers and a light blue jacket that had cookie monster on it.

As it was a Saturday and we didn't have school, the home allowed us to go out to the nearby town for the day. Peaches and I went down every Saturday to get the essentials for Sky. While we were in town, we often stopped into new look and Primark to browse though the clothes, as it kept us away from 'home' for longer.

When we arrived back at the home, we went straight upstairs ignoring the other kids to do our homework. I had Biology home that was due on Monday, and as I was in an advance placement class it had to be done. Peaches got started with her Geography work, but being herself just ended up doodling pictures of butterflies and flowers.

After we had our homework finished we decide to just chat, I also started doodling scary picture of those haunting eyes.

"What's up with the eyes? You're always drawing them." Peaches sweet innocent voice brought a smile to my focussed face.

"I don't know I keep seeing them in my dreams, it's kinda weird. They're the last thing I remember seeing the day my parents died." My smile soon disappeared when I thought back to that day. And of course peaches being as observant as she is saw this.

"Ohh, sorry Bells. I umm- didn't man to upset you."

"No, its fine don't worry about it." There was a slightly uncomfortable silence before we heard several 'BANGS' and 'SMASHES', which caused us both to suddenly jump.

Peaches and I let out a frustrated sigh and groaned "who is it this time?" at the same moment. We were so used to this by now as it happened most days. The boys getting into stupid arguments about the TV remote and it ending in a fight.

The carers just ignored it, until it got out of hand, saying "they need to learn to grown up."

We set off downstairs, leaving Sky with Jake who was uninterested by all the fights, to see who it was fighting this time. When we reached the living room, I caught sight of the two boys rolling around on the floor punching each other.

It was Ben James and Sam Lewis again. Ben was now on top of Sam punching him with as much force as possible in the face. After several minuets of this he must have got bored, as her just stood up giving Sam one final kick in the stomach before walking off.

Sam lead on the floor for a few minuets before getting up, he had blood gushing out of various cuts on his face. His top also has several blood stains on it. Everyone went back to watching whatever Ben put on the TV.

Peaches and I turned to go back up the stairs, when Miss. Reynolds caught sight of me.

"Bella" she sounded relived, but why? "I've been looking for you." Ummm okay why was she looking for me?

"Well here I am." I sarcastically shot back. Whilst placing my hands on my hips. "What do you want me for?"

She looked slightly anxious but also exited, which worried me. ALOT. When she finally told me that a young couple were interested in fostering me and that they wanted to see me tomorrow, so I had better be on my best behaviour and in decent clothes when they came.

"Fun" I whispered to quite for anyone to hear. Why would anyone want to foster me? But Miss. Reynolds must have heard me, because she now had an annoyed look on her delicate, wrinkled face.

"Isabella Marie Smith" She started. God I hate it when she uses my full name. "I have been trying to get you a family for the last 6 years." Yeah but never succeeded doing so did she. "Although things haven't worked out well in the past" I had to snort at that, the last family I stayed with brought me back to the home within 24-hours a record time I might add. "But, this is the last chance im giving you. Its one of these families or you'll be stuck in here until you're 18." God nooo please, I can't stay here until im 18, that's another 3 years. I'd probably go nuts before that.

I have to make this work. "Okay ill be good" I stated whilst letting out a breath I didn't realise I was holding until now.

She gave me one last warning loo, before she turned and headed for her office. Whilst peaches and I ran up the stairs to go tell Jake the news. He didn't take it aswell as I hoped he would.

"What do you mean you're going to be fostered tomorrow?" He practically shouted. A look of confusion filled is face and his eyes became wiry.

"Serious?" I asked, the nod I got from him in return caused me to fall on the floor and just laugh.

"What do you think I mean. Even I know you're not that stupid." Might have been the wring answer. Because Jake just pulled himself off the floor and walked to the door, giving us one last pair of daggers before he left. That scared me Jake had never looked at me like that before, if looks could kill; was all I could think.

**A/N - Okay the next chapter will be Bella meeting her potential foster families.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had some serious writers block in this chapter.**

**I promise not long now until the good stuff comes. Including some romance and drama.**

**.DUH. Dramatic music.**

**Please please review and let me know what you think?**

**The more reviews I get the quicker the next update will come (:**

**x**


	3. The Meeting

**Authors note: **A huge thanks to everyone who has added this story to favourites and put it on alert. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love reading them. When I first put this story up I thought it sucked but reading your reviews has encouraged me to continue this story. Also a big thanks to my friend Mathew, for reading over this chapter before i put it online.

I know atm the story is pretty boring, but please stick around I promise the good stuff is coming soon.

**Disclaimer: **Although I wish **I had the privilege of owning Edward Cullen**, by now im sure everyone knows I don't and that SM owns all. 

.

**Chapter 3 – Foster Families**

**Bella POV**

My day turned out to be pretty normal so far; I had woken up from my nightmare screaming, once again been comforted by Miss Reynolds and then Jake. Had the usual breakfast, talked to Peaches and Jake, Helped Peaches get Sky ready. Just a normal day,

"Bella, its time." Miss Reynolds had interrupted us at the worst time possible. I was trying to sort things out with Jake after what had happened the previous night. Jake just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I really am kind of happy for you bells." He had an apologetic look upon is face.

This took me by shock "W-w-hat? I thought you were pissed at me?"

"Bells, why would I be pissed at you because of this. Yeah, okay I was a little jealous at first, but now I'm just happy for you. I mean I had the right to be jealous, I've been stuck in here for 8 years and you're one the getting out of here." He sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry Jake" I gave him an apologetic smile, and continued "But this could be my last chance to have a normal life, with a family that loves me. I can't pass this opportunity Jake, This is my last chance." I was nearly in tears at this point.

Jake saw this and turned to give me a friendly hug, when he let go I could see the he was starting to get emotional aswell. I had to leave to go meet my potential new family now. With that thought I remembered I was going to have to be polite and kind in this meeting. I left the safety of Jacob's arm and made my way to Miss Reynolds office, giving Jake one more smile before I left the room.

Making my way down the dull, green hallway which was full of photos of all the kids at the home, marking important occasions and new arrivals. When I reached the door to Miss Reynolds office, I gave it quiet knock and pushed it open.

On the other side of this door was a chance for a new start for me.

When I walked into the room, all eyes turned to look at me. I felt a small blush creeping up to my cheeks, I hate when I'm the centre of attention.

I saw Miss Reynolds look me up and down and smile. She must have approved of my outfit. I was wearing light blue boyfriend jeans, a dark blue v-neck sweater and dark blue ballet pumps, I let my hair down, which came to the bottom of my back.

There were a young couple sat on the love sofa in the office, holding hands and smiling widely at me. Miss Reynolds asked me to take a seat near the couple.

Miss Reynolds introduced the couple, and they told me a bit about themselves and their home.

The woman's name was Renee Swan; she was 37 years old and worked as a secondary school teacher. Renee had long, blonde curly hair that framed her face and deep blue eyes. She was tall and thin; kind of looked like a model.

Her husband was Charlie Swan; he was 39 years old and was the chief of police in a small town called forks. Charlie was shorter than Renee and had short, brown hair. His eyes were a chocolate brown colour much like my own.

Charlie and Renee lived in a small 2 bedroom house in forks, Washington. If they decided to foster me I would be attending Forks high school. Charlie and Renee wanted to foster a child because they were unable to have kids of their own.

I had told them as much as I could think of about myself; hobbies, likes, dislikes, the fact I was in the home because my parents had died when I was 11, I explained how they had died and about my nightmares. They said if we decided I go live with them, they would pay for me to see a doctor to help with the nightmares.

After about two hours of talking, Charlie and Renee told me they were really interested in, and they just had a couple of things to sort out before they would say whether or not they wanted to foster me.

Charlie and Renee were pretty nice people; they had decent jobs and a nice home. I really liked the thought of them being my mom and dad, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up incase they changed their minds.

When Charlie and Renee left, I was pretty exited to hear they would call in a couple of days with their decision. I went straight up to Peaches room, where she and Jake were playing with Sky. When I entered, all of their heads looked in my direction. Peaches looked exited, Jake looked happy and Sky looked annoyed. Sky loved being the centre of attention, and when she realised she wasn't anymore she started to cry.

Jake looked away from me and continued to play with Sky, whilst Peaches was patting the spot on the floor in front of her. I walked over to Peaches, avoiding the toys thrown all over the floor, and sat down cross-legged opposite her.

"Sooo…. How'd it go?" Peaches was smiling brightly, I knew she was exited for me but I also knew if I left I would miss her.

"It went great... Charlie and Renee were two of the nicest people I've ever met. Charlie is the chief of police in a small town called forks, and Renee is secondary school teacher."

"Wow, chief of police aren't.. You slightly..Worried about that" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course I am, but they seem like pretty nice people. And forks is only a small town anyway." I stated, smiling at him.

"Well I'm happy for you Bells." Jake started "but how are you gonna cope with the nightmares. You told them about that right?" He seemed concerned for me, which jut made me smile wider.

"Of course I told them about that, if they're about to foster me they should know. When I told them about the whole thing, they seemed pretty cool about it. They've even offered to take me to see a doctor if they foster me, to see if it helps."

We continued to talk about Charlie and Renee for a little while, Peaches wanted all the details for the meeting. She seemed pretty ecstatic when I told her everything, she told me she thought they sound really nice, and that she'd be happy as long as I was.

**2 days later.**

The phone began to ring. Was this the phone call that would change my entire life.

I ran to the phone and picked it up from the hook, I could see it shaking in my hand from the excitement I just couldn't contain.

"H-Hello?" my voice was shaky, from all the emotions and thoughts running around in my mind.

"Umm hello" there was a slight pause before the person on the other end of the phone started talking again. "This is Renee Swan, I calling to talk to Miss Reynolds, is she there?"

"One second ill see if I can find her now." Just then I remembered she gad gone out for the day, to check up on some other of hr foster kids. "Sorry, she's out for the day, but this is Isabella."

"Ohhh.. Umm.. Hi, Bella." She was starting to sound nervous now, which worried me. "I was just calling to let Miss. Reynolds know Charlie and I had come to a decision about fostering you."

"Would you like me to let her know you called, and ask her to call you back A.S.A.P?"

"Yes please Bella, but would you also let her know, we defiantly want to foster you." A felt a huge, cheesy grin make its way onto my lips.

"Ohhh, thank you so much Renee." I was fighting to hold back my tears of joy.

"Sweetie.. You can call me mom." She giggled happily.

"Okay mom" I breathed out "ill let her know you called, I'm so exited."

"Thanks Bella, we'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, mom." I had to admit it was weird to be calling someone mom, but Renee was so nice to me it just felt right.

I put the phone back onto the hook and slide down the wall and onto the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest sobbing.

**A/N:****Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, sorry it took a little long to update but I've been busy doing coursework and cleaning.**

**I promise to do my best to keep updating every other day, but once I go back to school in two weeks time its going to get harder. But I will defiantly be updating at least twice a week.**

**Please keep reviewing. I love reading them.**

**X chapter 4 will be online A.S.A.P promise (: **


	4. Goodbye

**Authors note: **Awww I love you guys so much, thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing what you all think of the story. So please **keep reviewing. **I originally wrote the poem to Jake as a song, but my friend Mathew changed it and I like it better as a poem. So a big thanks to Matt for all his help (:

**Disclaimer: **do I really have to keep writing these? I think everybody knows I don't own any of the characters (except Miss Reynolds.) that pleasure goes to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 4 – Goodbye.**

**Bella POV.**

It's been one week and 6 days since I got the phone call from Renee Swan that changed my life.

Miss Reynolds rang her back later that day, and they sorted out the other details of her and Charlie fostering me. We had to wait two weeks until they were officially my foster parents and I could move in with them.

They had enrolled me to start my freshmen year at forks high school; everyone in the town knew about Charlie and Renee fostering me and were exited to meet me. The school year started 6 weeks ago. Since I was being schooled here in Seattle in an advance program, the school were happy to transfer me.

Charlie and Renee were coming to get me tomorrow and take me back to their home in forks, and let me get used to the surroundings. Charlie would be coming back the next day to collect the rest of my things, whilst Renee and I went to see Dr. Cullen at forks hospital.

Dr. Cullen would be helping me with my nightmares, and hopefully be able to stop them. Renee had warned me I would have to tell him all about my nightmares, and what I remember about the day my parents died.

Today was my last day in the home and I still had a lot to do. My rooms had boxed everywhere and still had many things lying around that needed to be packed. I would have to say goodbye to Jake, Peaches and Sky.

I decided to start with the easier of those two things. Dragging myself of the couch, I made my way up the stairs and headed to my room. I entered my room taking in every thing around me, when something caught my eye. Placed on the pillow of my bed was a small pink box, which had a note attached.

Carefully taking a seat on the edge of my bed and picking up the small box, I carefully removed the note and opened it.

_Isabella,_

_When you mother died, you came to this home and were taken in by people who haven fallen in love with you. _

_The police contacted me 2 weeks after your parents died and asked me to remove their belongings from their home. When I went to your home, I found these and I've kept them safe for when you turned 16, but now knowing you wont be here for your 16__th__ birthday I've decide you should have them before you leave. There were other things in the house that we just couldn't keep, so we sold some of the belongings and kept the money in a trust fund for you. The money can be spent on what you wish, but there is over $50,000 and we would like you to keep some for college funds. You can also buy a car once you turn 16 in 2 weeks time._

_I hope they bring you luck with your new family, and your new school. _

_I hope you like them._

_Keep in touch. _

_Miss Reynolds. x_

By the time I had finished I was curled up on my bed crying staring at the box, once I allowed myself to calm down I slowly opened the box that sat in my hands. Inside was a gorgeous silver necklace that had belonged to my mother, it had a heart pendant dangling from it. I inspected the necklace and found there was an inscription on the reverse of the heart, it said…

_Love is unexplainable, and doesn't cover how much I feel for you._

_Happy 10__th__ anniversary, Rosie love Jack._

In the box was also a ring, I recognised this ring, it was my mothers engagement ring. It was a traditional gold band, which had 3 stones set into it. There were two sapphires, which were my mother's birth stone, placed either side of a diamond. On the inside of the ring the word _forever _was engraved_._

I removed the ring from the box and placed it on the third finger on my right hand; I took the necklace into my hands once again and fastened it around my neck. The pendant fell perfectly into place between my breasts and my hand rested on top remembering the day my father had given this to my mother.

Flashback.

The three of us were out at the local park, it was a perfect sunny day and we had come to feed the ducks. I was 7 at the time and looked the image of my mother. She had worn a long, white sun dress that flattered her curves, with white and beige flip-flops and a white hair band sat in her gorgeous long blonde, curly hair. She had her eyes fixed on my fathers as he gave her a small black box.

When she opened the box her face lit up and her dazzling smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. My father removed the necklace from the box and fastened it around my mother's neck. They shared a passionate kiss and then they came to find me, I was supposed to be playing on the swings.

End of flashback. 

I sat there for about 20 minutes remembering my parents, and admiring the ring. My mother often told me my father proposed to her at their senior prom, he took outside into the school gardens and onto the bandstand where they danced and the he got down on one knee, looked my mother straight in the eye and asked if he could have her hand in marriage.

Once I had finished thinking about my past I decided I should finish packing my room up. Crawling out from the comfort of my bed, and over to the pile of clothes in the middle of the floor. I sat there folding clothes and packing every thing in my room for about 3 hours, I had been listening to music and thinking of how to say goodbye.

I was running out of time and I would have to go and see them soon. I decide I should write a letter to Jake that had some song words I had wrote recently. Getting up from the floor I strolled down stairs and into Miss Reynolds office to get some paper and a pen, as I had already packed all mine.

I softly knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in" Miss Reynolds commanded

I walked into her bright office and over to her desk, she had a smile playing on her lips.

"Hello Isabella, is there something I can help you with?"

"I wanted to thank you." I paused and she looked confused until her eyes found the necklace and ring I was wearing. A look of understanding crossed her face.

"it was nothing Bella, you had the right to have something that belonged to them."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do that" I laughed nervously "Not that I don't appreciate it, because I do. It's just most other care workers wouldn't have bothered."

"I know that, but it just felt like the right thing to do, I'm glad you like them" she gave me a loving smile, and continued "was there anything else you wanted Bella?"

"Yeah actually, do you have some paper and a pen I could borrow?"

"Sure." Handing me a file of paper and a pen "Are you exited about tomorrow?"

"Thanks and… well… yeah of course I am" I paused, thinking about tomorrow and the next couple of weeks "But I'm also really nervous." I was nervously biting my lip now, a habit I had inherited from my mother.

"It'll be fine Bella" a knowing smile crossed appeared on her thin, pink lips.

With that comment in my head I left the office and made my way to the front garden, I often sat out here thinking and daydreaming. Jake and I would also come out here to cool off after fights we had gotten into.

I took a deep breath thinking about how everything was going to change, and what I would write to Jake. And then it hit me, I put pen to paper and started writing how I felt. I started with some lyrics.

_Remember when we sat and talked,_

_You'd always be there,_

_I always took you for granted,_

_But now I can see_

_All you've done for me._

_You'd always be there for me_

_When I'd cry at night_

_Don't you remember?_

_You used to hold me tight_

_You stood at my side,_

_When things brought me down._

_You'll always be my best friend_

_Don't feel any doubts._

_You stood up and helped me out,_

_Put a smile upon my mouth,_

_Said you would always have my back,_

_And I've never doubted that._

_So this may be goodbye my closest friend,_

_We will meet again_

_I owe you all thanks I can, _

_Cos you changed my plan._

_You stood at my side,_

_When things brought me down._

_Ill always think of you_

_Don't ever have doubt. _

_Crawling out from the comfort of my bed,_

_I'll remember all you once said._

_I'll have to be strong,_

_And just carry on._

_I know this is what I gotta do, _

_But always remember ill miss you._

_I'll always miss you._

_Jake, you are truly the best friend anyone could ask for. What I wrote in this poem is what I always want you to remember. Things are about to change and I'm scared because I wont have you around to help. You've always known just what to say and have had some sort of idea how I felt. I know you have always wanted more than friendship from me, and I'm sorry I've never felt the same about you. It didn't mean I didn't love you or that I never appreciated everything you have done for me over the last 6 years. I hope you find someone who will return that love for you, because you don't deserve anything less. I wanted to give you something you can always remember me by, so I thought about the times we spent together and I have left this gift for you in our secret place._

_Never forget you are my best friend, and that I'll be missing you. I'll ring you from Charlie and Renee's place tomorrow when I get there._

_Love Bells. Xx_

I left his note on the pillow of his bed, and headed out to our tree house to put his gift there. Once I reached the tree house I placed the friendship bracelet I had made him in fourth grade on the shelf. The bracelet was blue and green and had BFF's written on it.

Now was time to say goodbye to Peaches and sky. I knew how much peaches struggles to get Sky the things she needed, so I wrote a check for $2000, put it in an envelope and made my way up to Peaches room.

After an hour of saying goodbye I helped Peaches bathe Sky and put her to bed. When I was on my way out I remembered I had the check for her. Giving her a wide smile, I headed toward her and pulled her into a hug.

"Good luck" she whispered to me.

"Before I forget, this is for you." I pulled out the envelope and handed it to her. Her eyes flew open when she realised what it was. She was about to say she couldn't accept it but knowing this I cut her off.

"Don't be silly. You need this. Take it for Sky Please" I smiled innocently at her knowing she wouldn't resist if I asked her to take it for Sky. She let out a defeated sigh and pulled me into another hug.

When she let go I told her to take a shower and go to bed I would see her in the morning before I left. She did as I asked. As soon as I left the room I headed upstairs toward my own room, to get some sleep before this show hit the road.

**A/N- **Sorry I know this was sort of a long chapter, but it was all important and needed to be said.

Please review!! The more reviews I get the quicker ill update. Promise (:

X


	5. Fresh Start

**Authors note:** sorry there wasn't an update yesterday, my laptop was taken in to be repaired Thursday night and I had it back this morning. I've been busy all day with my family for Easter things. I'll try my best to get another update up tomorrow, because you all rock, and its going to be my Easter present to you (:

**Keep reviewing. (:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters in this story- except Miss Reynolds, Peaches and Sky. Although every girl on the planet wants to say they own Edward Cullen, the only person who has that privilege is Stephenie Meyers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5 – Fresh Start.**

**Bella POV.**

Once again looking into the startling bronze hair and honey coloured eyes brought me out of the darkness of my frequent nightmare, into the bright reality of my room. Just like every other day the screams that broke though my silent barrier woke most of the house, it was as if I was some sort of alarm clock.

I was curled up in Jake's comforting arms, in the silence of my room. Today would –hopefully- be the last time woke up in this room, as Charlie and Renee would be coming to pick me up in two hours.

I was going to miss a lot about this crappy old place but leaving behind my true best friends and the comfort I got from them every morning would be the hardest thing to say goodbye too, Charlie and Renee had told me about the weather in forks, it was totally different from here in Seattle. In other ways I'm glad to be getting out of here, away from the pathetic daily arguments and fights to be finally accepted as a member of a normal family- although there was nothing really normal about me.

1 hour, 39 minutes later I was sat in the main room nervously awaiting the arrival of my new parents. I sat there alone and silent, fidgeting every so often and letting out small sighs. Lost my thought and day dreams of forks high and my new bedroom, I didn't notice someone come and take a seat at my side until they got impatient and started poking my arm.

I tried to ignore them and keep my mind focused on imagining Forks, but when I got to imagine new friends and a fresh start, the poking got harder and more frequent.

Inhaling a deep breath I shot open my eyes and glared at the person sat next to me. "WHAT!"

They flinched the slightest bit and had a shocked expression on their dark coloured skin. I noticed it was Jacob sat nest to me and apologised. After composing himself they managed to choke out "I, ummm, just wanted to, umm, talk." Without making eye contact with me.

"Well then talk" I commanded, I was getting a little impatient with my best friend now.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the poem, letter and present" his gaze was now locked on his hands that were placed in his lap.

"no problem Jake, whenever you miss me, just read the poem and know I feel the same." I smiled sweetly at the boy sitting next to me, he looked as if he was about to cry.

We continued to talk for a while, Jake brought up some bad memories that ended in trips o the hospital. The last 6 years the local hospital in Seattle had become my second home, the secretary knew me as well as most of the other staff there aswell.

We were interrupted by the arrival of Charlie and Renee, not that I minded. Jake helped me load the small van they had brought to pick up my things. He was getting exceptionally strong these days, and spent a lot of his spare time at the school gym. Once the van was loaded, Charlie and Renee climbed into it and gave me a few minutes to say my last goodbyes.

I said a quick goodbye to all the kids that had bullied me and the ones I didn't really no. Then turned to see 3 of the most important people in my life standing in front of me, nearly in tears.

I took Sky out of the arms of her mother, held her close and kissed her head. "You better not forget about your favourite aunt…auntie Bella just because I live 140 miles away." She giggled and reached up to kiss my cheek, as I placed her back in her mom's arms.

Peaches promised to call me every night, to keep me update with all the gossip at school. Gripping me into an awkward one armed hug, with Sky squished between us and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Jake and I had already said goodbye but I need one last hug from my best friend as I wouldn't see him for at least another 3 months. Jake had also promised to call me every night, but he said it would be to check on how forks were coping with all my clumsiness. Before letting go he whispered into my ear "I love you Bells."

"I love you too Jake" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and made my way to the awaiting van.

The 3 and a half hour journey back to forks was silent except for the sound of country music filling the car as Renee and I sang along. **(A/N Renee will be in bold and **_**Bella's in italics**_**. Both singing will be in both)**

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
**_  
_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
_  
**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
_**And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
**_  
Renee and I had burst into giggles, at the horrified look on Charlie's face. He didn't like country music, it wasn't the fact we couldn't sing because we were actually good singers.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said  
**  
_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**

Charlie had gotten annoyed by this point as turned of the radio, Renee and I were muttering "spoil sport" under our breaths. I soon fell asleep in the silence filling the car.

Charlie broke the silence in the car, and awoke me practically shouting "Well here it is Bella, Forks." The sky was cloudy and it was dark and raining. The rain didn't divert my attention to from the fact everything was green. And I mean EVERYTHING. The trees, the grass, the buildings.

We soon made our way up a small drive way, at the end of the driveway was a small Cream house. The front garden was very pretty, filled with bright coloured flowers, Charlie stopped the van near the door and started to unload my things while Renee showed me around the house a little bit.

She took my hand and pulled me into the living room, the ceilings were high and the walls painted in white and beige in the middle of the room was a small, comfy looking, beige couch with a coffee table in front. On the wall was a large TV which had pictures of Charlie and Renee hung around it. The floor was a light colour wood and the room had about 4 large windows with a breathtaking view.

Next she showed me the kitchen it was simple and tidy. There were White tiles on the floor, the counter tops where a white marble and filled with appliances. The cooker was in the middle of the far wall, and the sink and refrigerator on the wall to the right. There were 2 large bay windows in here and a dinning table was placed under the one.

Renee took my hand and we headed up the stars all the doors were closed but she told me the one at the end of the corridor was her and Charlie's room. The door up from that was the room she showed me first. The bathroom, there was a large bath in the right corner and a shower in the corner next to the door, where I was standing, the room was painted a pale green colour and had white tiles on the floor and the walls near the bath and shower.

Once we had finished looking at the bathroom Renee pulled me to the next room along, before she opened the door she placed her hands over my eyes. She walked me inside and shut the door behind us.

"Ready to see your room?" She asked, I nodded in reply unable to speak.

"okay, one, two, three" she dropped her hands from my eyes, my eyes widened at what I saw and I let out a shaky breath.

The room was a large size and had a circle bed in the corner. The walls were painted alternating between pink and light blue. The floor was a light colour wood and had a circular white mat in the middle. Against the near wall was a desk, with a laptop and some writing and drawing equipment arranged on it. There was a large TV built into the wall across from my bed, and a bookcase next to it. There was a large bay window with a sofa placed under it next to the bookshelf.

The room was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked walking into the room.

I couldn't answer, I was speechless.

"We can change it if you don't." Renee spoke softly

"Are you crazy its perfect!" I shouted spinning around and giggling. Lading with a 'plop' on the bed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: I will do some drawings of the rooms and put them on my homepage soon. thanks to my 'betas' Matt and Charlotte. love you both (: 

thanks to welshgurl, Ogey-Ogey-Ogey and Jen. for inspiring me to write this. welcome back form skiing Jen and Rhi.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, love you all. 


	6. Therapy

**Authors note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all so much guys. Keep reviewing. Thanks to my 'Betas' Matt and Charlotte. Here the update I promised for you today (: another one coming soon x

**Btw italics in Carlisle POV are his thoughts (:**

**Disclaimer:** Me: Hey Bella, I own twilight right?

_Bella: Yeah of course you do_

Me: Awesome, so I own Edward Cullen!

_Bella: I wouldn't mind owning him too ;)_

Me: well though 'coz he's mine.

**(Wakes up from dream) **Dammm!

**No I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyers does and the characters.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6- Therapy**

**Bella POV.**

I sat in the waiting room, cautiously eying the door on the opposite side of the room. The room was had two huge black couches and a glass coffee table. The walls were painted white and cream, they had black and white pictures of random objects. The secretary was sat behind a large desk in the corner, typing on her computer.

She had long, brown, curly hair and was very pretty. She was wearing a white shirt and a black pencil skirt with black high heels. Her name was Esme, as it said on her name tag.

The phone rang causing me to jump, and Esme finally waved for me to enter the office. This looked pretty much the same as the waiting room. In the corner behind the desk, was a very pale young man with a white doctor's jacket on. He had neat blonde hair and Golden eyes, similar to the ones in my nightmares.

He waved his hand, gesturing for me to take a seat on the couch behind me. He had a small smile playing on his lips.

"Isabella, it's good to finally meet you I've heard so much from Renee. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I smiled nervously, they had talked about me? "Call me Bella," I corrected automatically "I've heard so much about you aswell Dr. Cullen." I lied.

"Well lets get started, can you tell me all about your self _Bella._" Emphasising my name, he came and took a seat next to me, but swung his legs around so he was facing me.

"Umm, well my name was Isabella Marie Smith, but now I've been fostered I guess its Isabella Marie Swan." I started playing with a strand of my hair. "I'm going to be 16 in two weeks, and I will be starting Forks High next week as a freshman. I lived at a children's home in Seattle for 5 years, before moving here two days…"

"Why were you in the home in Seattle, Bella?" he asked scribbling down a few notes.

"Umm, well…" I bit my lip, an old habit when I'm nervous, looking around the room and not making eye contact with Dr. Cullen. "I was in a car accident with both my parents 5 years ago, they died and I was taken into care."

I hate talking about that day to anyone, isn't it bad enough I have to see it every time I close my eyes.

"Okay, can you tell me about these nightmares of yours?" he looked me straight in the eye, searching for emotions.

I took in a deep breath and explained "Every time I go to sleep I relive the last day I was with my parents, and the moments they died. After the accident a young boy pulls me out of the car and all I can see of him are his lively golden eyes, exactly like yours and your secretary, and a messy mop of bronze hair." I let out a shaky breath trying to hold the tears back.

"Hmm..." Dr. Cullen muttered as he ruffled through his notes.

**Carlisle POV.**

"Hmm..." I muttered as I skimmed through my notes, trying to look as if I was searching for something.

Golden eyes, like mine and Esme, and bronze coloured hair. It couldn't be, Could it? I'm sure Edward would have mentioned something about this.

I would have to talk to Edward about this later when I got home. But right now I was here to try and help Bella.

"Have you visited them…well… you know, umm, the grave since they died." I muttered awkwardly.

"No, I haven't had the chance. Their graves were back in the town I had been born in, and I haven't been there since we moved away 10 years ago."

I felt relieved that she approached what I had said in a clam manner. However my relief was short lived. "No one can take me either and no-one could take me to their funeral, living in the home and being in the hospital after the accident…" her voice trailed off at the end, she seemed uncomfortable talking about her parents.

I pondered on what could be the cause of the nightmares. Maybe they were because she hadn't had her chance to say goodbye to her parents, and subconsciously her mind is blaming her. Not attending the funereal, not going to visit the grave. She hadn't had a proper chance to grieve over their death.

"Well.. I think your mind is trying to tell you, you need to say goodbye. Not attending their funeral may have lead to the mind not accepting the fact they are at peace now." I stated "I think visiting the graves would be a good place to start the therapy, saying a final goodbye and letting the mind accept they are gone and at rest."

The session finished shortly after that. Bella had promised to go visit the grave of her parents before she started back at school in a week. She had agreed with me that her next session should be after her first day at Forks High, so we could discuss how visiting the graves went, and also how she was settling into a new school.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and before I knew it Esme and I were on our way back to our home. The kids should be home from school soon, and I was going to talk to Edward about Bella.

I was soon in my office, and waiting the arrival of Edward. They had returned home from school about 20 seconds ago, and I asked Edward to come to my office.

I was so lost in the notes I had taken during Bella's session, I didn't notice that Edward had entered the room. He coughed and caught my attention.

"Sorry son"

An apologetic smile appeared on my lips as I looked into his golden eyes, blocking my thoughts from him.

"Its fine, Dad… Why are you blocking me"

He sounded slightly annoyed by the fact I was blocking him.

"I had a meeting today with a young girl..." I stated getting straight to the point. I stopped blocking him, to show him what Bella had told me about the accident. "Was it you?"

He gave me a slightly apologetic look, which confirmed my theories, before explaining. "Emmett and I had gone hunting, we split up looking for our own meals, when I heard a faint trains horn in the distance and then some things being smashed up." He paused "I ran down to the edge of the forest and saw what had happened…" He winced slightly before he continued explaining "The two people in the front had taken the direct hit from the train, I couldn't hear their heartbeats, but I could hear a heartbeat going crazy and I realised there was someone else in the car."

_And so you pulled her out, thinking she wouldn't be conscious or able to remember you?_

He answered my silent question with a slight nod.

_Well she starts at Forks High next week, so lets just hope she can't remember you._

With that comment he peeled himself away from the chair and left my study.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you like the chapter (:

A/N2: Please review. Reviews are better than Edwards mind reading ability.

A/N3: Thanks to everyone who review the other chapters.

x


	7. Letting go part 1

**Authors note:** I want to say a huge thanks to SimplyDazzling for encouraging me to continue with this chapter. **And for that this chapter is dedicated to SimplyDazzling as well as Welshgrl and Ogey-Ogey-Ogey.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight or the characters; Stephenie Meyers does, except Sky, Peaches and Miss Reynolds. I'm just having my own fun with them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7- Letting go (part 1)**

**Bella POV.**

Who said dreams don't come true.

My life is amazing at the moment. I have two foster parents who would do practically anything for me. A great home and they just brought me a truck, so I can practice driving.

Some things will always be missing in my life, but I can't change the past, if I could then I would.

I will always have a part of heart that's missing, nothing can replace the love I had for my parents, but Charlie and Renee have taken me into their home and are helping as much as they can with my nightmares. I do love them but they aren't ever going to replace my parents.

After the meeting with Dr. Cullen yesterday, I talked to Renee about visiting the town I was born in to go see my parent's graves finally. She understood everything and brought us the first tickets she could get to Phoenix, Arizona.

We were leaving tomorrow and would be back on Friday. That gave us two days in Phoenix. Renee and I decided the first day there I would go to see my parent's graves and say goodbye and I decided I needed to go shopping for some new clothes for school, being the crazy shopaholic mom she is decided she wanted to come with me, so we would spend day two shopping and then returning home.

Was I ever going to get over these nightmares that had haunted me, every time I closed my eyes? Well… there was only one way to find out.

Sure seeing the proof of my parents being dead would be hard, but at least it would be better than the last memory I have of them. Dying in the front set of their car; blood every where and the haunting expressions on their faces.

Nothing could hurt more than that.

Our flight was at 6:30 tomorrow morning and we would be leaving the house at 5 to get to Forks airport, which is on the other side of town, in time to check in and board.

Packing my bag found to be a difficult task when you can't control the shaking of your hands, or the wandering of your brain. Renee and I would be spending time together today; she was going to take me to some people's houses that were in my school.

After finally finishing packing my bags, I quickly made my bed grabbed a towel out of the cupboard. Leaving the warmth of my room and heading down the cold corridor towards the bathroom.

The bathroom door was left wide open after Charlie took his shower this morning before heading to work. Once I was in the bathroom I locked the door behind me and started the shower. Slipping out of Jakes old and ripped baseball jersey and dumping it on the floor in the corner, I opened the shower door and stepped in.

Letting the Hot water run over my body, relaxing my muscles, felt good. I picked out my familiar smelling strawberry shampoo; washed my hair thoroughly and then conditioned it with similar strawberry conditioner. After washing my hot body, the water started to turn cold so I quickly shut off the shower and stepped into the warmth of the towel and wrapped it tightly around me.

Making my way back to my bedroom Renee stopped me to tell me we would be leaving in an hour.

Entering my I quickly went over to the draws beside my bed to grab some underwear. Once I was in my underwear I turned on the computer in my room and while waiting for it to load I dried my hair. I quickly checked my email account; I had two emails from Jake since yesterday and one from Peaches.

_Bella,_

_Glad to hear from you I really miss you, it's good to hear you're happy there with Charlie and Renee. I'm happy you found a family that loves you._

_Don't worry about the trip it'll be fine and its going to help you with the nightmares, just remember the shopping after and look forward to it, and you'll have Renee there aswell._

_Jake.x_

Reading the email put a smile on my face as I finished getting ready. Curling my hair into loose curls and stepping into a pair of skinny black jeans, a white tank top and a grey boyfriend cardigan with grey daps.

I skipped down the stairs and into the bright kitchen, turning on the coffee machine and grabbing a bowl of cereal. I sat quietly at the table looking through the newspaper while having breakfast.

Renee entered the room quietly taking her place at the table opposite me, with a large mug of coffee. Shooting me a curious gaze, she never saw me reading as I spent most of my time singing. But she ignored it and we made our way out to the car, waiting in the drive.

We were driving down the road towards Newton's outfitters, a small store that sold outdoors goods. Mike Newton was my age, and was also attending forks high, probably because it was the only high school around. We pulled into the car park, where Renee practically dragged me into the store.

The store was quiet and had only one other customer, but upon our arrival the bells above the door started to jingled and we were met by a young woman in her 30's, she had long blonde hair down to her waist and cold grey eyes.

"Hi Renee, is this your new foster daughter?" she asked looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

I smiled shyly back at her "Uh, yeah my name is Bella. Pleased to meet you"

"Well Bella, this is my son Mike, you should get to know him." She pointed toward a tall blonde boy, who looked about my age. He had his back to me so I walked over, tapped him on the shoulder and introduced my self.

Mike was very friendly, and asked me a lot of questions.

"I heard you were fostered, how things over at the Swan's?"

"Yeah, its great Charlie and Renee are both so welcoming; they've made me feel so at home."

"Why were you in kids home? Abused by your parents or something?"

"Umm, yeah…" I started to get nervous "because my parents died when I was 11"

"Ohhh, Sorry."

"Don't worry; it was a long time ago. I don't really talk about it to many people."

"Ohhh, okay..." there was an awkward silence between us and then he smiled. We continued to talk about random things in the shop; he showed me how to use a fishing rod.

"Bella, I think we should be going now." Renee called after an hour

"Sure Renee." I turned to mike and smiled "well I guess ill see you in school next week."

"Yeah, See ya" he nodded.

Renee showed me around some of forks; it was pretty boring as everything was green. Renee showed me the gas station, the grocery store, the pharmacy and introduced me to all the owners.

The sky turned dark after a while and we headed home, knowing it was going to rain.

Renee and I changed into pyjamas at home and lounged around the living room watching some old films. Charlie was due home in an hour so we started his dinner, we made his favourite Fish sticks and chips.

We ate dinner in silence but its wasn't uncomfortable, Renee offered to wash the dished so I wished them goodnight and headed to bed.

Before I climbed onto my big comfy bed, I doubled checked I had everything packed ready for tomorrow.

Once I was sure I had everything, I climbed into bed and wrapped up in the comfort of my blankets. Letting my eyes drift close and once again see the nightmare that happened.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**sorry this chapter turned out to be longer than i thought it would so i split it into two parts (:**

**Next half will be posted on saturday at the latest.**

**x BronzeHairedMystery x**


	8. Letting go part 2

**Authors note:** Sorry I haven't updated but here it is and one for you tomorrow aswell. Anyone interested should read the stories by two friends, **Ogey-Ogey-Ogey, Complete **and **indiananshu, the Cullen brothers.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight or the characters; Stephenie Meyers does, except Sky, Peaches and Miss Reynolds. I'm just having my own fun with them.

**Dedicated to Jee, Ogey-Ogey-Ogey, Welshgrl and indiananshu.**

**Letting go (part 2.)**

**BPOV.**

The ride to the airport was comfortably quite, with Renee and I singing to the songs we knew. We were listening to a country music radio station, who loved to play Taylor swift.

When we arrived the airport was a lot less crowded and chaotic than other airports I had been to. The check-in line was empty, and there was a small brunette sat behind the desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The small brunette greeted us.

"We would like to check in for flight P723, to phoenix Arizona"

"Sure, do you have you're tickets?"

"Ummmm," Renee said whilst searching her handbag for the two plane tickets "Here you are." She handed the tickets over to the enthusiastic brunette.

She check the tickets and typed something into the old computer sat in front of her, "Ahhh, yes you flight will be departing in about an hour and a half, if you would like to go through security and into the departure lounge."

Renee gave her a small nod and picked up her carry-on bag. We quietly made our way through security and entered the small departure lounge; it was dark and smelt slightly of damp. There were several brown chairs placed into rows and a coffee stall in the far corner.

Renee took a seat on a chair near the gate we were departing from and I sat next to her, pulling out my iPod and turning it on. I placed the earphones in as Renee got up to get a coffee.

Soon we were aboard the plane. It took a while to find our seats, but we eventually did and seat down. I took the window seat and looked out onto the runway watching other planes take-off and land. Renee sat next to me quietly and read a magazine.

The seat next to Renee was empty, until a middle aged women started to pack her bags into the overhead space and sat next to Renee. She introduced herself as Adrianna Baker, she was 48 and had 2 children.

She babbled onto Renee about her children, I got bored quickly and pulled out my iPod once again and turned on the song I listen to when I miss my parents.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms**_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me- tears started to flood my eyes and I could no longer see the runway in the distance. The images of my parents holding me and rocking me back to sleep after if had I nightmare washed my mind.

_**i miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear **_– Tears overfilled my eyes and ran down my cheeks silently as I clenched my eyes shut trying to stop the flow of tears. Photos I could remember of my parents wedding flashed in front of my closed eyes, remembering the smile they wore._**  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
my heart wont let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**_

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see- _**  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast**_- the word were hitting me, remembering conversations I had with my parents. They always told me to chase my dreams, and that I could achieve anything as long as I believed I could.

_**i miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear- **_Tears were still silently falling from my eyes, memories I had forgotten about brought back to my eyes. My mother buying me my first bra when I was 10. My dad taking me to my singing lessons, grading and other performances. Piggy back rides, birthday parties, Christmas, Thanksgiving, 4th July and bonfire night. _**  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
my heart wont let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**_

_**I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me-**_ I knew my parents watching over me, and protecting me the best they could. All I ever wanted was for my parents to be together and happy, and now even when they were dead they were. I had always been told by Miss Reynolds my parents had gone to heaven, because they were good people. I didn't know whether to believe her as a child, whether heaven was a real place or not. But after seeing the relationship between my mother and father, and that of Charlie and Renee I knew there was a place where they could be happy together.

I softly shut my heavy eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Renee awoke me from my slumber before my nightmare had chance to start out. Bright light was spilling in from the open aeroplane windows, blinding me but waking up my body. The seatbelt sign had just been turned on signalling we would be landing soon.

We had landed in sunny phoenix and got off the plane, retrieving our luggage from the over head storage. Renee seemed happy to be somewhere that wasn't green or rainy. I was exited to get to see the large town I had grown up in.

We collected a rental car, and made our way to the grave yard my parents were buried at. Renee dropped me off roughly where she had been told the graves were. She was going to the hotel to give me some time with my parents alone. But would be back to collect me in an hour, if I needed any more time or wanted picking up I had my cell phone to ring Renee.

I had to walk a short distance to find the grave. It was under a small apple blossom tree. The graves looked abandoned compare to the others nearby that were covered with flowers and other special things.

I sat near the graves and thought about the times I had spent with my parents in the past. Taking walk in the local park, playing hide and seek around the house and spending holidays and birthdays as a family.

Tears were running freely down my cheeks as it started to rain lightly. I sat and talked to my parents, when Renee turned up to collect me and take me back to the hotel. I said goodbye to my parents and told them I would come a visit again soon hopefully.

We left the grave yard and headed to the hotel Renee had booked for us to stay in.

The room was a double room and had an ensuite bathroom. Filled with light relaxing colours and the large window on the back wall, Letting light flood the room.

I fallen asleep quickly after I had eaten, and was awoken by the bright light flooding the room the next morning. I hadn't had a nightmare.

The first night in 6 years I hadn't had a nightmare. It felt amazing, and I felt calm and relaxed.

I took a shower and dried my hair in the bathroom, while Renee ordered breakfast to the room. We had a cooked breakfast each with a glass of orange juice.

After breakfast Renee took a shower while I styled my hair into a low ponytail, hanging over my left shoulder with my full fringe hanging down.

I got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, white tennis shoes and a white tank top. I sat on the bed and watched TV while I waited for Renee to get ready.

When she was finally ready we hit the local mall and shopped for hours, until we had been to every shop in sight. I was carrying 15 bags full of clothes and Renee had 10 bags full of clothes and make-up.

Once we had finished our shopping spree and stopped for a quick lunch we had to head back to the hotel to pack all the things we had just brought and head home.

The airport in Phoenix was more hectic than that of forks. We had to que for 30 minuets before we could check in and security took forever to get through, but we finally landed back into the little town of Forks, which we called home.

Charlie picked us up from the airport and drove us home asking how the shopping trip went, but avoiding questioning me on the trip to the grave yard.

**__________________________________________________________**

**Author note**: Thanks for reading, keep it up :D

Cant wait to hear all your reviews. Another update for you tomorrow hopefully.

**X BronzeHairedMystery.**


	9. First Day

**Authors note: **OMG 50 reviews, thanks to everyone who has reviewed I love you all so much. Sorry about the goodbye in the last chapter being a little short, I went back and edited some of last night. Thanks for all the encouragement to keep writing. Sorry I kept you waiting for the update, I promise to keep the updates coming.** Keep reviewing (:**

**Disclaimer: **although I wish **I had the privilege of owning Edward Cullen**, SM owns all. (:

**Chapter 9- First Day.**

**Bella POV**

There was a loud beeping sound coming form somewhere near my bed, when I had had the chance to wake up a little; I figured it was the alarm clock on the bedside table. I reached over and hit snooze, just 5 more minuets I told myself, 15 minuets later my alarm was going off again for the 4th time.

I rolled out of bed and was met by the blinding light breaking through the window, which was an unusual sight for Forks. The last two weeks I had spent living with Charlie and Renee, I was awoken by the pitter patter of rain on the window.

Today I was starting back to school at Forks high. Renee and Charlie both had to leave for work early so I would have to take my truck to school. Charlie had got my wheels changed at the local garage, as it was late September and the roads were often wet and icy.

After my relaxing shower washed away the nervousness wracking up inside of me due to the first day at a new school, I dried my hair and pulled on my underwear. Stepping up to the vanity mirror placed on my desk I applied my make-up, nothing heavy just some eye liner and light pink lip gloss. I curled my hair into the usual loose curls I normally had.

Making my way over to the closet to find my clothes for the day my cell phone rang, Renee called to make sure I was awake. She told me she would be home when I got home and she would love to hear all about my first day.

The conversation with Renee made me more nervous, and I tripped 4 times trying to make my way to my closet. When I finally arrived at the closed cupboard doors, I took a deep breath and let it out opening the doors. I found my perfect outfit for the day; it looked great on me but didn't draw too much attention.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, a blood red tank top, a light grey boyfriend cardigan, grey dolly shoes and scarlet beads around my neck. When I was finally happy with my appearance I slowly made my way down stairs, so I wouldn't fall. I placed a slice of bread in the toaster and poured myself a glass of ice cold orange juice.

2 minutes later the toast popped onto my plate, it smelt amazing; I covered it in butter and chocolate spread and took a seat at the table to eat. Whilst I was eating I picked up the newspaper on the table and began to read the front page, something to do with a murder in Port Angeles.

When I had finished my breakfast I took my plate to the dish washer and loaded it in, along with the glass I had drank from.

I picked up my car keys from the key holder in the kitchen, and left the house locking the front door on my way. I made it to my truck safely and managed to get it to start. Once I had arrived at the school parking lot I realised everyone had already gone to class.

I made my way out of the comfort and familiarity of my truck and into the cold reception of the school. The receptionist seemed friendly enough, she handed me my schedule and a map of the school, explaining how to get to my first class which was Home room.

I stood outside the door to home room and took in a deep breath; I let out the breath shakily and opened the door. Everyone's eyes turned to meet me as I made my way over to the man behind the large, imposing desk.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan; I'm supposed to be in here." I gave him a nervous smile.

"Ahhh, yes Bella." He laughed awkwardly "Take a seat next to Miss. Cullen here." He pointed me in the direction of a small, pale, black haired girl and I took my seat next to her.

She turned to me and smiled as I sat "Alice Cullen" She stuck out her hand to shake mine.

"Bella Swan" I replied placing my hand in her firm grip and smiling. Her hand was ice cold, but felt nice against my warm skin. She quickly pulled away from my grip once I had noticed.

"We're going to be the best of friends… I can see it." Alice giggled, in her high pitched voice.

The teacher interrupted us to take the register, and then allowed us to continue talking. Alice and I had a lot in common; we loved shopping and cooking, we both liked the same bands and we both had the same hobbies.

Alice told me all about her family and how they moved here a couple of weeks ago aswell. Her parents were Esme and Carlisle, Carlisle was a doctor at the forks hospital. They adopted her couple of years ago along with her twin brother Edward and their older brother Emmett, shortly after they adopted Rosalie and Jasper who were also twins. Alice and Jasper had been in a relationship for the last 6 years and Rosalie and Emmet had been in a relationship for the last 7 years.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all juniors, Alice and Edward were both sophomores like me.

I told her about Charlie and Renee adopting me, and Jake, Peaches and Sky back at the home. Alice was really friendly and offered to help me to my classes; we compared our schedules and found they were practically the same except I had 4th period music and 5th period biology. Both of which her brother was in with me, she offered and for me to join her and her family at lunch so she could introduce me and Edward.

Time flew by and I really had fun talking to Alice, but all too soon the school bell rang. We got up and left our desk to make our way to trigonometry. The school halls were packed and everyone was staring at me and Alice.

I turned the corner to where my trigonometry class was, and walked into a cold, hard wall. I was shocked and stumbled backwards landing on my bum.

I looked up to what I had just walked into and my jaw dropped. Standing there was the most magnificent person I have ever seen. He was god like, with messy bronze hair and dazzling green eyes. He was tall and muscular, his facial features very defined and a squared jaw.

I was sure I had seen him somewhere before, the unusual bronze hair and shocking green eyes reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on whom.

He looked in to my eyes and a dazzling crooked smile formed on his face, as he held out his hand and helped my back to my feet. When his hand made contact with mine, I felt a surge of electricity rush between us. He must have also noticed as he pulled his hand quickly out of mine. The coldness of his skin reminded me of when I had shook Alice's hand in homeroom.

Just as he opened his mouth to talk the final school bell went off. He looked apologetic before turning and walking away from me, I stood there dazed as he got smaller and further out of my view.

"There you are, I thought you got lost." A small pixie like person was bouncing up and down in front of me, trying to get my attention. When I finally snapped out of my daydream she started at me with a huge smile on her face. "What happened." She asked concerned.

"So. Hot" a smile formed on my face "Greek god" was all I could get out.

Alice shot me a confused look, before I had chance to explain she grabbed my arm and pulled me into our trig class.

I couldn't pay attention to anything Mr. Jones said during the lesson, mind kept wandering to the God-like boy I walked into outside. I felt a smile crawl onto my lips, as I licked them thinking of _his_ smile.

A pale hand waved in front of my face pulling me from my fantasies. "Earth to Bella...Bella" Alice asked worriedly. I went back to thinking about the god, and then wondered what his perfect lips would feel like on mine. Just then another hand waved in front of me, once again snapping me out from heaven.

"Hmmm...Oh Alice... Ummmm hi?" I asked confused.

"Bella what are you thinking about... that's like the third time you've zoned out on me." I sighed and muttered back the usual. 'Its nothing'.

Spanish flew by, as I was once again thinking about the gorgeous boy. I had to find out his name, who was he? Would I see him at lunch?

Before I knew it I was in the lunch line with Alice filling a tray with enough food for 6 people. "Alice are you going to eat all that… really?"

She shook her head "no some of it's for you." She mumbled.

"Alice you're not buying my lunch." I shouted, causing a couple of people to look at us. She quickly paid for the food and stared to walk to a table.

I followed her and sat down opposite her, she pushed the tray of food towards me and I snatched an apple from it.

"So… care to explain why you've been zoning out all day?" she asked curiously.

I told her about the incident before trigonometry and the bronze haired mystery boy. She began to ask me who he was, when the doors to the lunch room flew open and he glided into the room, followed by a tall, muscular boy with curly blonde hair. A huge dark haired boy who had an attractive blonde girl wrapped in his arms.

My breath hitched as they made our way to where Alice and I were sat. She stood up and flung herself into the blonde boy's arms. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and then they took their seats at the table.

"Bella this is Jasper. Jazzy this is Bella" she motioned between us. We both shook hands and he told me how nice it was to meet me and vice versa. I was still staring at the Bronze haired boy in the line.

"Alice you know him." I whispered to her, pointing in the direction of the god.

"Yeah, that's my brother Edward why?" I gave her the are-you-really-that-stupid look. Her mouth fell open and a gasp came from it "That's him… the bronze haired god" she squealed.

He looked over at us with a confused expression; I lowered my head as I felt the blood rush to my face. There was a quiet growl coming from jasper, when I looked up Alice had her hand on his arm whispering in his ear. He had his eyes closed but when his expression calmed he opened his eyes and smile wearily at me.

Edward, and who I guessed to be Emmett and Rosalie made their way to our table. Edward met my gaze and smiled the same crooked smile as earlier; he took a seat next to me and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Bella, Sorry about this morning." I bit my lip, anticipating his reply. He looked deep in thought and then his eyes lit up.

"Ohhh that was you" he chuckled quietly "don't worry about it" he reassured me. I hesitantly looked away from his eyes to the other people at the table; they were all looking at us.

"What?" I asked shyly.

They looked at me and all had shocked expressions on their faces, except Alice who was wearing a huge grin.

"Ummmm, nothing" Emmett muttered turning back to glaring at his food. Rosalie rolled her eyes and kissed Emmett on the cheek.

We all went back to talking casually, I found out a lot about their lives and interests, I also told them about me and my past.

Soon lunch was over and I made my way to music with Edward, he didn't speak a word to me on the way to class. In class our teacher told us to just practise what ever we wanted to do.

Edward walked over to the piano taking a seat on the stool, he let is finger drift over the keys playing a piece of music I instantly recognised to be Clair de Lune by Debussy. Once he had finished this piece he started to play something more modern that I didn't recognise it must have been something he composed himself, I grabbed the old acoustic guitar from the corner of the room and jumped in playing some light chords picking up the tune.

He smiled at me seductively and let out a carefree laugh, when the song finished he patted the spot on the piano bench next to him. I quickly jumped into the seat, practically landing on his lap; he was wearing the signature dazzling smile of his. His eyes met mine as he started to play a slow and soft melody, his gaze held me there unable to move, until the soothing music came to an end.

The school bell rang out and Edward helped me up from the piano bench, grabbing my back pack and carrying it to our next lesson. We were walking through the halls when his hand brushed against mine; he placed his large hand over my smaller one and squeezed lightly with a smile spreading across his flawless face.

We were made lab partners in biology, but had to sit through the most boring lecture ever. The static between us throughout the whole lesson was unbearable; I had to scold my self for attempting to think of ways to get us both out of class.

The rest of the day passed quickly without any major drama; except me being my usual klutzy self and tripping over the flat surface in the biology room. I prepared myself for the collision with the floor when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. Edward stood smiling at me, holding back his laughter, and helped me back up to my feet.

As the final school bell rang I raced out to my truck, a climbed in leaning my head on the steering wheel letting my thoughts drift back to Edward.

When I reached home Charlie was in the living room watching a baseball game, and Renee was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Need any help." I offered, she shook her head.

"How was school?" she inquired. I told her all about my day, and meeting Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. I also told her about my encounter with Edward on my way to trig and the magic in music.

"I know I've seen him somewhere before." I huffed "I just can't put my finger on it." I was getting slightly annoyed by this point; it had been driving me made all day.

After dinner I said goodnight to Charlie and Renee, making my way to my room to work homework.

My eyes fluttered closed as I let out a long sigh, the familiarity of my nightmare engulfed me once again. My nightmare had stopped over the last couple of day since my return from Phoenix.

The nightmare was the same as usual, but more defined. The bronze hair, green eyed man was clearer. Startling me out of unconsciousness and into the reality of my room.

My nightmare had reminded me of where I had seen Edward before. He was the hero in my living nightmare.

**Duh. Duh. Duh…. You know the drill- review if you want more chapters.**

**Yes I'm sorry the meeting with Carlisle isn't in here, but I cba to write it in. This chapter is already long enough. But if I get enough requests I may do a one shot to it for you.**

**Reviews are better than Edward, the bronze haired- green eyed GOD. **

**BronzeHairedMystery x**


	10. Another day

**Authors note:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It means the world to me. sorry i took so long to update wont be happening again :) Read & Review.

**Disclaimer:** once again, I admit I don't own twilight SM owns all except my own characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Antoher day**

**Bella POV.**

Tuesday morning.

I was surprised to be awoke by the pitter patter of rain on the window outside, not my own screams. I still have nightmares most nights, but sometimes I don't and those days I'm always in a good mood.

I stumbled out of bed, turning off my alarm clock, and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and then stripped out of the old sweat pants and baggy t-shirt I was wearing.

Stepping into the shower, it was the perfect temperature, water cascading through my hair and down over my body was extremely relaxing. Reaching for my familiar strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner I washed my hair, letting the scent overwhelm me.

I stood happily in the shower until there was just cold water left, stepping out I wrapped myself into the warmth of a towel and quickly dried off. I stood in front of the mirror carefully brushing the knots out of my hair and then brushed my teeth.

Once I was back into my room I turned on my iPod, which was connected to my speakers, and sang along to the familiar songs I had wrote in the past.

Sitting in front of my vanity curling my hair when I realised the time, I needed to hurry to make it to school on time. I gave up curling my hair and threw it up into a messy ponytail. I ran towards my wardrobe, obviously tripping, threw open the doors. I quickly stepped out of the towel and into my underwear.

I pulled on my black skinny jeans, some tennis shoes and a white hoddie and ran downstairs into the kitchen. I put a piece of toast in the toaster and filled a glass with orange juice, empting it quickly.

Once my toasted had popped I was out the door and into the warmth and dryness of my truck. I pushed my old truck to the limits, hitting nearly 60mph on the highway and reached school just as the bell rang.

I ran through the hallways and into homeroom, quickly taking my seat. Alice sat there bouncing in her chair, with a huge smile on her face- _Great we don't all want to know what you got up to with jasper last night Alice._ I thought to myself while rolling my eyes at her.

"What are you doing on Saturday Bella?" noticing her smile widen, I was struck with a strange fear she had plans for me.

"Nothing... I know of yet at least." I muttered the last part under my breath hoping she didn't hear.

"Good. Because Rosalie and I are going up to Seattle to hit some Malls, and now you're coming with." She grinned.

"But Alice I don't even like shopping." I whined, not even noticing I blurted that out. She pouted and then looked as if id slapped her across the face as my words sank in.

"WHAT!!... How can you not like shopping Bella?" She asked, looking angry.

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get out of this, and she bounced even more. People started staring at us_ Great._ I thought. All the boys' stares in the class were full of lust, for Alice, and the girls watched in envy.

Mr Hope our tall, dark haired homeroom teacher entered the class and everyone's attention turned from Alice to him as he started the register.

Alice decided she was going to torture me for the rest of the lesson because of my objection to shopping. She rambled on about all the things Rosalie and she were going to buy me, how I was going to be their new shopping partner and Barbie.

Finally after what felt like eternity, the bell rang and before Alice could say anything I got up and shot up from the desk grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

Trig and Spanish passed quickly, I just notes from the board while my head was in the clouds. I was just finishing writing the last sentence form the board when the bell for lunch sounded. Alice was at my side instantly wrapping her petite arm around my waist pulling me towards the cafeteria.

I was starting to grow accustomed Alice's outbursts of hyperactivity and issues for not giving anyone personal space. She was really my best friend here in forks, and Charlie liked her very much aswell.

Once we reached the cafeteria, I noticed the other Cullen's already at the table where we sat yesterday. All their eyes were on Alice and I, jaspers expression looked slightly pained just like it had yesterday, Emmett was once again glaring at the food in front of him whilst Rosalie mindlessly stroked his arm.

Edward, my god Edward.

He looked as god like as yesterday, with his bronze coloured hair all over the place, some flopping down onto his forehead. His golden eyes were fixed on my own, making me forget everyone else in the room. But it still annoyed me endlessly that the saviour in my dreams looked exactly like him.

Alice continued to pull me through the lunch line and bought me lunch again. We headed towards the table where everyone was seated, Alice was grinning like a child as jasper ran over the short distance between them. He picked her up and sat back at the table with her in his lap.

I was too busy smiling at Jasper and Alice to notice that Edward had disappeared from the table.

"umm… did anyone see where Edward went?" I asked shyly.

They each shook their head, signalling no. The rest of lunch passed painfully slow, I just sat there eating my lunch avoiding looking at the other couples at the table.

When the bell went off, I jumped up dumped the rest of my food in the bin and made my way to my music class. Edward wasn't there yet, but where could he be.

It was now half way through Music and Edward still hadn't showed up, I was starting to worry. Wait why was I worrying? Edward and I were just friends. Right?

I knew I liked him and would like the chance to be with him, but he doesn't feel the same way. Would I be happy enough to be just friends with him?

I was sat at the piano in music for a whole hour, just thinking about Edward. He was really the only thing that had been on my mind all day.

Gym passed quickly while I was sat on the bleachers, Charlie had wrote me a note to get out of P.E as I was driving him mad moaning about it, and making a fool of my self with my lack of co-ordination.

Leaving gym, I said goodbye to Alice and made my way to my truck. Heading home with the radio up as loud as it would go, playing 'Don't walk away'- Miley Cyrus, and singing along.

* * *

**Sorry I know this isn't a very long chapter, im having a really hard time with writers block atm.**

**But it's getting a lot better now. I wanted to recommend 2 stories from 2 of my favourite reviewers whose stories I love reading.**

**Complete- Ogey-Ogey-Ogey**

**Cullen Brothers- Indiananshu.**

**Keep up with the reviews, I love you guys .**** x Bronze x**


	11. Authors Note apologies to all :(

Authors note,

Okay so I owe all of you faithful readers a huge apology for leaving both of my stories so long without an update. I have had a rough past couple of years...

(Here come my excuses, so skip if you are not interested, but I thought I would include them just to let you guys know what has been happening.)

I had been having huge problems with myself for months, feeling tired, having huge mood swings and not feeling myself; these feeling led to me giving up swimming and my other sport and activities and I fell into a depression. I was finally admitted to hospital in October 2011 where I gradually became paralysed down the right side of my body, the doctors had no explanations for me; except telling me that I was too young to have been having a stroke. After many procedures and almost a month in hospital the doctors finally came to me and told me they suspected that I had Multiple Sclerosis, but they couldn't be sure as I was a lot younger than normal MS suffers at first diagnosis, being only 17 at this time; I was told that most people are diagnosed either at birth or in their late 30's-40's, results from tests finally confirmed my MS diagnosis and I have since been recovering in physiotherapy (I have regained the use of my body now). I was again admitted to hospital a few months later as I had become blind in one eye, but was told this was another part of my MS and it slowly but surely healed and I am again in good health (well as good as I can be).

Things are looking much better now nearly 2 years on, I am hoping to begin university in September and am looking to continue writing again... so I will be re-reading my stories and trying to pick them both back up ASAP and post some chapters soon.

Keep your eyes open for some new chapters soon :D

Beth xoxo


End file.
